


A Few Moments

by crucialmemories



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Mentions, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past-Elektra, Present-Elektra, Present-Karen, Smut, conflicting emotions, lmfao oh jesus, this is my first fic yo so bare with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crucialmemories/pseuds/crucialmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in between several episodes involving the pair. Obviously, these are not canon sequences found in the show except for some excerpts scattered here and there to set up the piece further.  I suggest finishing the season beforehand to give you a better understanding on where I am coming from, despite the excerpts.</p><p>*I have made up a plan as to how this will turn out in the end, however, it has yet to be written out in its entirely.<br/>Spoilers for season two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nice to meet you, again

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I for one did not agree with that ending in Daredevil Season two, I mean it broke my heart. There was obviously room for improvement on Elektra's character to outshine but no. And they only gave us a couple of episodes.  
> Thank god for fanfiction though, right? As I said in the summary, I prefer if you finish watching the season to get a better understanding - other than that, enjoy!

How could he have not noticed that someone else besides himself was in here, in his home. How could he have not noticed _her_ presence before walking in?

“Matthew…”, she mutters, drawing him away from his previous thoughts and to the present. She releases a sigh she walks closer to his person.. What...?

Right, she needed a lawyer to defend her against some corporation.  She's rich, she could afford any lawyer.

“You're the only person I can trust -”

That's laughable. In fact, she can _kindly_ fuck off.

“Well sweetheart, you don't break into my house and then talk to me about trust.” Matt hears himself say, before he could mentally process the words.

He faced towards the direction of her voice and her warmth. Finally feeling how cold he was, oh that's right - the rain. Wait did he just say _sweetheart_?

Elektra’s voice falters slightly at his tone of voice, before continuing to speak with a hint of attempted humor, “Don't overthink it."

He can practically hear her smile in that. _Who cares._

_You do._

"It's just a bunch of guys in business suits. They won't know what hit them.”

 The sound of her beating heart was so steady, so sure.

 

  _Too close, too familiar, too much._

 

“Would be fun.. like old times. You can say whatever you want, but I _know_  you.”

Yeah, sure she used to know him. That was ten years ago, and lots of things change in a fucking decade. She doesn't know him anymore, not really.

With the exception of Foggy and Claire knowing about his alter ego  'The Devil of Hell's Kitchen', no one else knows about that part of him.

“No you don't. You don't, Not anymore.” The words are sharp and to the point  as he shakes his head ever so slightly, containing his inner annoyance.

“Not...ever again.” He quickly says for added measure.

He hears her sigh and whisper, “Well... that's disappointing.”

 

_Too close, too familiar, too much._

 

“Get out.” Matt manages to say biting back a sarcastic smile, and instead grimacing in her direction.

There are no more words exchanged between the two of them as he listens to her sigh; the wafting aroma of her familiar scent drifting ever so slowly as she walks past him.

The heels of her expensive shoes making contact with the ground as she exits his home. The last thing he hears is the door slam shut.

Matt suddenly is drawn to the fact that he feels stuffy and odd, not because of the rain.

He tugged at his collar and his tie, not entirely sure if he was muttering to himself or God himself, “What the hell just happened?”

Blinking slowly and realizing he was facing upwards. He readjusted himself and sat down, exhaling deeply.

This was not supposed to happen. Ever. He was with Karen a few minutes before this happened.

Before _she_ came back. Asking for help, no less.

For now he needed to shower first and get as drunk as he could on a weekday.

He was most likely not going to be in the best of moods tomorrow or sober, that's for sure.


	2. Consideration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've written this the exact same day as the first chapter but I decided to post it the next day to revise and all that crap. This is within the same episode "Kinbaku" as the other chapter was, and there will be flashbacks and more to it.  
> The name of this chapter was inspired by Rihanna's "Consideration" when I was trying to think how Matt might've thought in this fic.  
> (It's a good song, I suggest you give it a listen.)

Really, what the hell was that all about yesterday night? Thanks to the beer in his fridge, he managed to sleep without thinking so much about it. And one of the perks of being blind is not worrying about how he looked like the majority of people, and if he guessed correctly, he probably looks somewhat like shit.

In the midst of it all he didn't have enough time to eat anything before going into work. God bless Mrs. Di’Nizio for her peach cobbler. Delving back into reality, they weren't getting anywhere at the moment with the firm. Too many problems, especially with Frank Castle. They could represent him if anything else doesn’t turn up, and Karen did have a point in his story not being correctly written in the papers. He knows first-handedly from the guy himself. A tale for another day. But his way of dealing with people wasn’t the right way. Karen could get hurt, everyone could get hurt. It was frustrating. They needed to get some type of work done.

His thoughts were interrupted with the shift of change in conversation.

“So uh, last night.” Karen says as she walks closer towards Matt, her breathy chuckle making him confused.

“Last night?” Once he said this he felt her body language change. “I don’t - what happened last night?”

She can’t possibly know about her, can she? _Oh._ The part where Elektra didn’t come back. She had walked him home and they had shared a kiss in the rain.

“At Josie’s? With Foggy?” He says to taunt her, suppressing a sigh. Good and quick thinking, Murdock.

Her breathy chuckle comes back. “You-”

“Did something happen?” His face feigns confusion.

“Yeah.”

“Anything else? I don’t-?”

“Yeah.” Her warm breath hits his face as she leans in.  _Forget about her._

“Yeah, it was great,” He whispered to her and he meant it, subconsciously putting the incident with Elektra in the back of his mind. “And I like to think I can do better, if we’re still on for dinner.”

“Uh, yeah. It’s a date” Karen is practically radiating with joy at this.

Foggy interrupts them with an exclaimed, “Holy shit!”

They both turned towards Foggy’s direction, Matt’s face completely worried. He’s been on the phone which means something might be wrong. “That was the bank.”

Karen answered with, “Oh, no.”

“No, it’s… all good. There was a deposit. A big one.” Foggy said but it sounded more like a confused question.  _A big one_?

“What? Uh…” _Elektra_. “Um, yeah…” They can’t take this money, can’t take _her_ money.

“Yeah, uh, do me a favor, don’t spend any of it.” Why can’t she leave him alone?

“Why not?” _Because my ex-girlfriend gave us that money and we aren’t taking it._

“I was hit up by a potential client yesterday, so I just-”

“Is it dirty money? Are we doing that again?”

“No! No, it’s nothing like that. It’s just, um...” Fuck, he needs to straighten things out with her now. “I’m not sure it’s gonna work out, let me. Let me get into it, I’ll - I’ll get back to you.”

So much for forgetting about her.

* * *

Where did she say she’d be today? Oh, the Yakatomi Building, yeah.

Counting the steps with his walking cane, he stops a few feet beside it. He could hear the beep of I.D. card scanners being used to enter the prestigious building, and senses the security outside and inside the door. There’s no way he can get in from front, from the back it is.

Why did she have to come back? Why couldn’t she have stayed gone? He knows how strong she is and how she could potentially protect herself.

_Fogwell's Gym Ten years ago_

He sensed her kick when they both were in the ring and he dodged it, and she knew he could sense her.

“I knew it.” She was breathing heavily out of just kicking? No, she was excited.

“Knew what?” That he has acute senses?

“You said you were blind.”

“No, _you_ said I was blind.”

“So you can see?”

“It’s complicated.” He took off his sunglasses, showing how unfocused his eyes were to her.

They sparred together after talking about ballet lessons and muay tai, which led to a different activity. Her skin was soft and firm at the same time, and they were both slightly sweaty and very much turned on. It led to sex in the ring. The movement of her on top, made him want her more. Her breathy moans were like music to his ears. Choking her, he found that she liked it. And he liked it too.

_BEEP BEEP_

He was brought back to the real world thanks to a car. Why the fuck did he think about sex with her? This was no time to get a hard-on in public about his ex-girlfriend of all people. He smacked the bottom of his cane on the pavement in frustration.  _Idiot._

He walked back a few steps and sensed some passer-byers coming towards him. Walking quickly into a nearby alley, he abandoned his cane and hopped with minimal effort over a railing. Sensing the stairs, he climbed them and up construction site equipment. Making his way alongside a building not too far from the meeting taking place. This would’ve been a bust for everyone else, but not for him.

He hears her familiar voice and several others which would have to be the businessmen she had talked about. There’s static for an instance, she’s _hacking_ them. All at once cell phones start to ring. Matt can’t understand what they’re talking about since it’s in another language, Japanese perhaps. Elektra and one of the businessmen agree to reschedule another time due to some inconvenience.

“In this city, a girl needs all the help she can get.” Elektra knew he was nearby, damn it. Matt snorted and walked off the building. She can keep dreaming, because he was going on a date with Karen tonight.

* * *

Being at a fancy and pricey restaurant was not his cup of tea, no matter how many times he has gone out with Elektra to them in the past. After chatting with Karen about work and trying not to seem so awkward, it failed. She’d gone and asked about the ‘new client’.

He clears his throat. "Nothing I haven't seen before. I seriously doubt it's gonna pan out, but that's. That's fine." More than fine. 

"Okay good." 

This feels too awkward for a proper date. "Well, that covers work." He hears Karen laugh. "That's a start. Uh, I'll be back in just a minute. Uhm…"

"Yeah." Why the fuck is this so uncomfortable?

She readjusts her seating. "Order something fantastic." She tells him before getting up and heading towards the women's restroom.

"Sure." He needs assistance to woe her. _Wine._ He beckons for help by a nearby waiter, only to be interrupted when he asks if he's Matthew Murdock and that he has a call. That's odd.

"This is Murdock."

No it's not odd. It must be her.

"Sorry to bother you while you're out, but you have a few moments before she returns, right?" Shit.

Matt’s curiosity got the best of him, "What do you want from me?"

"You should ask yourself the same question. That rooftop act was cute." So he was right about her knowing.

"Yeah, nothing compared to your damsel-in-distress one."

"Oh, you're right. I didn't actually need you. I told you, maybe I missed you." Like hell she did. "But don't worry you can keep the money."

He doesn't need or want her money, and he chuckles at that. "Aw, go to hell."

"If you really want to be done, consider this me firing you." She hung up the phone. 

He wasn’t going to let her ruin his night with Karen, a good person who didn’t try to make him kill somebody else.

After switching gears and heading to an Indian Restaurant instead for their date, to order cheap wine and spicy food. He had walked Karen home and she had wanted him to come inside with her. He stopped it before he could say yes, and told her that he had a knack for things going horribly wrong when they were going good. It sucked but it was the truth. She didn’t know about him being Daredevil and what he does at night when he hangs up his coat as a defense attorney.

 

As he was walking back home, he heard the usual sirens and people fucking each other up. This is why he did what he did, to protect those like Karen when the police couldn’t. After Elektra had called him, the answer to his question as to why she had wanted him to kill Roscoe Sweeney ate at him.

He needed answers.

Taking out his cellphone, he told his phone to call Elektra. He managed to save it from the previous call.

“I need to talk to you, in person.” He said once the phone picked up. “Now.”

“You’re awfully pushy tonight even though I fired you.” She laughs at this, “Come by to the building passing your right, the door will be open.”

Walking to where she said she’d be, he stopped and sighed, opened the door and let himself in. He could sense her upstairs, her barefoot walks inching closer. He breathed a sigh of relief, as she made her way down.

“See, you missed me too.” Always cocky, same old Elektra.

Matt put his hands on his hips, mentally preparing himself to ask his question.  
“Did you have a nice dinner?” She asked him as if she truly cared.

Ignoring her, he got to the point. “Elektra, I came here to ask you a question, and I’d like for you to answer it.” She walked past him and poured out a drink. The expensive kind of course.  

“Why did you take me to that mansion?” There, he asked it.

“That’s your question?” She sighed, “For fun.” And just like that it was answered. He heard her swallow down the drink she poured a few moments ago.

But that answer wasn’t good enough, “For fun? That’s _fun_ for you? To try and push me to kill a man?”

“Oh.” She walked back to him, slowly. “I didn’t push you into anything.” _Bullshit_. “And you didn’t kill anyone… But you wanted to.” She whispered the last part.

“No, I didn’t. Don’t do that, don’t. Not _now_ , don’t.” he takes a deep breath to calm himself.  She was right but he would never tell her that. He can’t touch that dark part of him, ever. He’s a good Catholic. “You act like you have some window into my soul, but you don’t, and you never have.”

“There was always this glorious darkness inside you.”

“No.” There wasn’t a darkness _ever_.

“That’s why I took you to Roscoe Sweeney’s.”

He breathed deeply, is that what attracted her to him. His ‘darkness’?

“And yes, that’s why I loved you. That’s why you loved me, too.” She leaned closer to his person, her heart beat so familiar. She was so sure of herself. “Don’t deny what we have, please.”

 _Too close, too familiar, too much_.

Shit, no, not again. He can practically feel her lips ghost on his. He looks downwards at her, “You think that’s what love is?” Her heartbeat is so loud in his ears.

But he hears another noise outside, coming close, “So-someone’s coming.” Is she in trouble?

“Mhm.” She walks away from him, going into another room. What the fuck is going on? The elevator dings, moving upwards the loft he’s in with her. “The elevator’s moving” He can hear gunshots. “There’s a silencer in the lobby. Who is it Elektra?”

“If I had to guess, Yakuza.” No, they were gone.

“No.” He walked towards her, “No, that’s impossible. I took care of the Yakuza.”

He hears her chuckle, “Clearly, you didn’t. Hold my gloves?” She threw them carelessly at him, he caught them. “Today at the Yakatomi Building, I infiltrated Asano, the Japanese branch of Roxxon, and I planted a bug to crash their system.”

She did all that in the span of a few minutes. Is this the type of things she has been doing all these years? “Yeah, I heard it. You knew they’d come for you?”

“Well, I knew they’d come here. This building isn’t in my name. I’m no amateur. “

After arguing about this situation, he was about to leave but she had his suit. She knew. She knew he was Daredevil, but how? How the fuck did she find out? He wore a mask for that sole purpose.

He had to find out but not now. Now they had to _fight_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never thought I'd get kudos, so thank y'all.


End file.
